Still Your Sister
by SwimmerNinja13
Summary: "I don't want to lose you," Kai sniffed. "You're not losing me," Nya whispered back. "I know not really. It feels that way though. I mean, I've tried so hard to protect you. Everything's changing so fast." Nya squeezed his shoulder, "Not everything. You're still my brother, and I'm still your sister," she said and searched the glove box for a tissue. Dedicated to my sister Margo.


**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't updated anything in a while. I was out of town for the Fourth of July, and my family's been busy getting ready for my sister's wedding, which is today! To say I'm hyped would be an understatement. The rehearsal was yesterday and I started crying even though I knew it wasn't the real thing yet. I'm really going to miss living with Margo when she's not at college, so this one shot is especially for her. Your the best sis!**

Kai bit his lip and shoved the coffee pot into the coffee maker. Today was the day! Was he ever going to make it? It was what, 5:30 in the morning? How on earth could he make it through all the festivities going until eleven at night almost?

"Tired?"

Kai spun around to see Nya standing there in her fuzzy red bathrobe, hair messed up almost to the point it looked like his own from a rough night of being restless from excitement.

"You can say that again," Kai chuckled, "How are you holding up?"

Nya opened her mouth to speak but instead yawned, "I don't think I slept at all last night. Too excited."

"Well good news, we'll have coffee real soon... I hope," Kai frowned at the old coffee maker that seriously needed fixing. That thing hardly ever worked.

"It's okay, we can just swing by the coffee shop on the way in to town," Nya shrugged.

"Okay," Kai agreed, "Let's go."

The moment Kai stepped into the car, he broke down. He had always known this day was coming, but it was safe to say he wasn't ready for it. Nya was all he had left. Today he would lose her. Not like he had lost his parents, but he was losing her none the less. It felt even worse when he thought of the splinter of a memory he had of Nya really dying. He remembered but he didn't.

Nya didn't say anything just put her arm around his shoulder the way she had at their father's funeral.

"I don't want to lose you," Kai sniffed.

"You're not losing me," Nya whispered back.

"I know not really. It feels that way though. I mean, I've tried so hard to protect you. Everything's changing so fast."

Nya squeezed his shoulder, "Not everything. You're still my brother, and I'm still your sister," she said and searched the glove box for a tissue.

(Time skip)

"Ready sis?" Kai asked. He did a once over of Nya's dress, "you look beautiful by the way."

"Thanks Kai," Nya smiled back at him, "I'm ready, are you?"

"I think I am," Kai replied. In the hours building up to the wedding that he would be okay. He knew Jay would protect her, and even though it wouldn't be his "job" anymore, he was okay with passing it on to Jay. He trusted Jay. Kai smiled back at the day on the hospital rooftop when to everyone's confusion, Jay and Nya were back together. After all was said and past, Lloyd had nudged him on the shoulder and told him something he'd never forget.

"You better get used to calling him brother if you know what I mean."

And now it was happening, "Nya, good luck. I guess. Don't forget I'm still your brother."

"You know I won't," Nya smiled.

Then the doors opened to the church where their lives would be changed forever. Kai took Nya's arm and began to walk her down the aisles.

When they got to the front, Jay pulled Kai into a hug, "thanks for everything. I mean it."

"Look after her, okay?"

"I will Kai, don't worry."

Just like that, everything happened, and Kai couldn't have been happier. Nya was overjoyed, and to him, that was all that mattered. The whole world for him was changing, but in some weird way that felt okay.

 **I hope you all enjoyed! I've been feeling this way a lot lately with all that's going on. The wedding's going to be awesome though! Margo actually had to give me a pep talk yesterday after the rehearsal that everything would be okay. I think I've got that now.**

 **So, Ben, if you ever read this, take care of Margo. If you ever hurt her, I will hurt you tenfold. Take a selfie with Mickey Mouse for me while you're on your honeymoon. And here's some advice from yours truly: learn the himleck maneuver. She likes to choke on water. If you ever get a pet bird, make sure you get a cage (long story), and if you ever have kids, make sure they visit their auntie every weekend or something like that. Have fun living with Margo the rest of your life. You guys are perfect together!**

 **\- your sister in law to be, Esther**

 **#God's Not Dead!**


End file.
